Cazando al monstruo
by Puki-Girl
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si en una línea de tiempo paralela Marry reconociera el daño que le causo a sus amigos y deseara no conocerlos? ¿Seguirían considerando a Marry su amiga o la considerarían un monstruo como todas las demás personas? Sólo asegurado que será MUY SetoMarry y talvez otros ships como ShinAya HaruTaka HibiMomo y KanoKido Espero les gusté :3
1. Fue mi culpa y el comienzo del viaje

_**Holass w! Me encuentro escribiendo un nuevo fic el cual se que el nombre es malo pero no sabiá como ponerle asique eso salio(?)Een fin esté es mi primer Fanfic para esta página y espero sea bien recibido ^w^~**_

_-Si quieres salvarlos, usa tus __**monstruosos**__ poderes-El chico de pelo azabache reía mientras mataba sádicamente a los amigos de la peli-blanca_

_-No quiero esto...-Lloraba ella mientras se cubría sus ojos los cuales estaban empapados y rojos de tanto llorar-No quiero un mundo donde no estén ellos!-Después de eso todo de torno negro, sólo se distinguía la burlona sonrisa del chico_

_Me parece que volví a ganar._

Una peli blanca despertaba en la mañana mientras unos tenues rayos de sol se posaban en su pálida largos cabellos estaban desparramados por la cama y al momento en el que se dispuso a sacarlos de su cara se dio cuenta que había estado llorando, ese era su usual sueño desde la última vez que retrocedió el tiempo.

La nieta de medusa lo recordaba todo, todas las veces en las que había retrocedido el tiempo para salvar a sus amigos, este era el resultado. Un mundo donde todos ellos eran felices pero ¿Qué pasa con ella? Ella sólo debía quedarse en la casa del bosque, esperando por el chico rana sabiendo que el no llegara. El no fue adoptado por la mama de Ayano ya que no tenía poderes, el no vendría a buscarla a su casa ya que el jugaría con los demás miembros en la base, en realidad este no era su _"final feliz"_este era el final feliz de sus amigos y ella tenía que vivir con ello, ella ahora era sólo _el monstruo de la cabaña en el bosque_, además era su culpa el haber deseado no conocer a sus amigos...y así acabar la tragedia.

**Ese era el destino de los mounstros.**

En el otro lado de la ciudad los demás miembros del mekakushi dan se habían vuelto a reunir, vivían como antes, como si Marry nunca hubiera existido, continuaban con sus vidas sin tener los ojos rojos y ninguno de ellos recordaba nada de lo ocurrido en las demás rutas.

-Aún no puedo dejar de pensar que algo falta aquí, alguien...-Decía el chico rana mientras se sentaba en un sillón en la sala donde todos los del Mekakushi Dan se reunían. aunque no se llamaban "Mekakushi Dan" Que tenían que ver los ojos vendados con sus nuevas vidas? Ellos sólo eran un grupo de amigos normales que se juntaron en la casa de otro a charlar. (En este caso a la casa de los Kirisagi)

Estaban organizados así: Kano estaba sentado en el sillón doble con Kido, este llevaba su típica ropa aunque no llevaba la capucha. Kido llevaba una capucha

-Pienso lo mismo, algo falta aquí...-Decía la Ex-líder ¿Ex-líder? ahora Ayano estaba viva, además los grupos de amigos no suelen tener un "líder"

-Si, algo aquí falta y me parece que era importante...-Dijo la Kirisagi menor mientras ponía una cara "Pensadora"

-¡Momo-Chan es tan genial!-Gritaba Hiyori que sólo estaba pendiente de la ídol, además ella nunca conoció a Marry.

-Ni que la abuela fuera tan genial...-decía ya-sabemos-quien enojado por no tener la atención de Hiyori.

-¡Pues sí falta algo vallan a buscarlo y ya!-El ex-Neet y la Tsundere estaban hartos de que se preguntarán tanto que hacer (Además ambos son un poco..mal genio n_n")

-Hagamos eso después, ¡Miren esto!~-Dijo Kano (quien había escuchado toda la conversación desde la puerta para dar "su entrada trinpunfal")entrando con una patada a la habitación.

-¡Cuidado con la puerta!-gritaron los hermanos, uno enojado por la indecisión de sus amigos y la otra por el comentario de el menor del grupo.

-Tranquilos tranquilos, lo que les quería decir era...-El Rubio fue interrumpido por la voz de Haruka.

-Se acabó la comida ¿hay más?-Pregunto inocentemente Haruka sin darse cuenta que interrumpió a Kano

-¡No interrumpas a la gente cuando esta hablando!-Le regaño Takane la cual rápidamente fue y le trajo un plato con papafritas a el hambriento Haruka.

-Pues como decía hay una misión que es muy fácil en la cual debemos exterminar a un monstruo y nos recompensaran muy bien~!

-¡¿En qué estás pensando Kano?! Sólo somos unos niños no podemos contra un mounstro, además nuestros padres no nos dejarían.-Le reclamo Kido la cual no quería aguantar las bromas del Rubio ahora

-Pero sería divertido intentar Tsu-bo-mi~ ¿o es que no te atreves a hacerlo y le tienes miedo a el mounstro?-El Rubio sabía que diciendo eso la chica se enfadaría y aceptaría...y acertó.

-¡Claro que me atrevo!-se volteó hacia los demás de la sala-Saldremos a hacer esta estúpida misión esté viernes, nos juntaremos en la cafetería que esta frente a el parque.

**Shintaro Pov**

-¡¿Quien dijo que aceptaríamos la misión!?-Respondimos Momo, Takane, Hibiya, Hiyori y yo con nuestra paciencia ya explotada ¿¡Cómo demonios se atrevía a aceptar así de fácil esa difícil misión?! Además...¿¡Quien le dijo que aceptábamos ir a cazar a un monstruo que según decía el papel convertía a la gente en piedra?!

Los demás miembros tenían diferentes expresiones que decían mucho sobre lo que pensaban Seto estaba con cara de: ¿Qué? Haruka ignoraba por completo la situación comiendo lo que le había dejado Takane con un sonrojo en las mejillas pero feliz y Ayano tenía una cara de asombro tan graciosa que sí no fuera por el enojo le sacaba una foto pal feis y todas las redes sociales.

Después de librarse de su cara asombrada Ayano sólo se limitó a decir:

-Bueno, puede llegar a ser divertido-Incluyo sus típicas sonrisa que te vuelven su esclavo mientras levantaba su pulgar y eso además significaba que estábamos obligados a ir o nos pondría sus caras de perrito mojado y iríamos igual.

Así decidimos que el viernes en la cafetería iríamos en busca del mounstro.

**Marry Pov**

Mi madre se veía cansada, ella me protegía de los hombres que nos atacaban mientras mi abuela los alejaba de la casa aunque sí era necesario los mataba todo para sobrevivir...

-M-mama cuando podré ir yo use mis poderes en las otras líneas temporales almenos P-podría hacer algo para ayudar...-Esperaba un no como respuesta, pero para mi asombro no fue así.

-Claro Marry, espera hasta el viernes, ese día mama habrá recuperado sus fuerzas y juntas se podrían ayudar mutuamente*

-¿E-enserio?¡Muchas gracias!-La abrace por un rato y luego fuimos a dormir.

**_Ya se que esta malo, no me tiren tomates ;n; es el primer Fanfic de kagerou que hago y me cuesta imaginar una historia de la que no halla un fic ya uvu~ Y si, digo Fanfic de kagerou porque hice 2 que elimine en otra página -3-~_**

**_No sabía como hacer que Marry llamara a Azami porque nunca la llamo abuela en el anime asique sólo la llamé abuela, la mama de Marry es sólo Mama(?)_**

**_Puse el * en una frase ya que lo explicare aquí:_**

**_Los echos se desarrollan un domingo, no creo que la gente moleste a Azami los días de semana porque tienen trabajo y se demoran días en encontrar el lugar :v_**

**_se qué me merezco tomates, pero me dejarían un review diciendo que mejorar? :c_**


	2. Encuentros inesperados y el bosque

He vuelto :'D gracias por todos reviews, enserio me ayudaron muchísimo a seguir escribiendo esto OwO no haré la introducción tan larga, asique aquí les traigo su esperada continuación w!

P.D la casa de Marry es como la del Anime ^w^

_Marry Pov_

Al fin llego el día~- Abrí la ventana de la sala principal, el día era soleado, las hojas estaban cubiertas de rocio de la llovizna que hubo el día anterior, además había un arco iris muy bello adornando el cielo. Espero que antes de ir a defender con mi abuela pueda ir a jugar al claro del bosque, los animales de en estar muy felices ya que ayer no pudieron salir a jugar.

El claro del bosque era mi lugar especial, en ese lugar habían muchísimas flores y animales. Siempre que el día está soleado voy y juego con los animales, hago coronas de flores de muchos colores o hago ramilletes que luego uso para decorar la casa o se las dejo a los animales del bosque. Ese lugar era seguro ya que estaba rodeando la casa, donde los humanos no suelen entrar ya que está muy adentro de este bosque que la gente dice "esta embrujado" sólo porque nosotras habitamos aquí...digo nosotras porque mi abuelito y mi papa murieron hace tiempo, sólo quedamos nosotras que como somos medusas vivimos más tiempo.

¡Marry, ven a desayunar!-Mi abuela me llamaba con su típico tono de voz, ya me había acostumbrado y sabía que su dureza no era por nada malo, sólo estaba preocupada por lo que ocurriría, después de todo ella al comienzo no quería que la acompañara...

_Flashback Pov (nadie narra)_

Y-yo si puedo ayudarte! Los paralizare y- y además tengo las serpientes de mis amigos! Y las podría usar para protegernos...-La mini-medusa trataba de convencer a medusa sobre dejarla ir con ella a proteger su hogar.

-Marry, no dudo que me puedas ayudar pero si algo te llegara a pasar por algún descuido mío no podría perdonarme-La preocupada peli-negra le replicaba a la chica.

-Tranquila madre, ella se sabe proteger sólo debes confiar en ella-La madre de Marry sólo hablaba con su tono calmado usual apoyando a su hija, ella confiaba en que Marry se podía cuidar.

-Esta bien, aunque estaré vigilando lo que haces y no dudare en cuidarte a ti si algo te pasa.

_Fin Flashback (nadie narra)_

-¡Gracias por la comida!-Grito la peli-blanca menor mientras se comía con emoción sus galletas con té de hierbas. Cuando devoro todo lo de la mesa decidió hablar.

-¿Puedo ir a jugar al claro del bosque? Prometo volver antes de que anochezca-Digo que anochezca porque los hombres suelen venir a la noche para tomarnos "por sorpresa" aunque nosotras siempre nos damos cuenta.

-Esta bien, ten cuidado y defiéndete si es necesario-Mi madre me sonrió y me hizo un paquete con tela el cual estaba lleno de galletas por sí me daba hambre, después de eso me fui a el claro.

_En otro lugar, al mismo tiempo_

En un café,

-Ya que estamos todos~ ¡podemos iniciar la misión "En busca de el mounstro de la cabaña del bosque~!-Kano parecía el único animado por el tema, además de Kido la cual empezaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado.

-Si...-Todos los demás miembros respondieron con el "ánimo" que según ellos merecía la misión y dejaron su café de lado, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron caminando hacia el bosque.

-Seto-San...tu sueño era visitar el bosque no?-Pregunto la rubia mientras caminaba tarareando una canción

-Si...¡Pero no en estas circunstancias!

-Bueno..¡tenemos tiempo de sobra asique puedes ir a recorrer un poco!

-¡Eso supongo!-El chico rana empezó a pensar qué cosas hacer en ese tiempo de sobra, tal vez dar un paseo o talvez ver a los animales. ¡Habían tantas cosas que hacer! El chico estaba tan distraído pensando en eso que no noto hasta cuando choco con la espalda de Haruka que habían llegado al bosque.

_Seto Pov_

-¿¡Dónde estamos Kano?! ¡Este lugar no está en ninguna parte del mapa!-Kido estaba enfadada, y mucho. Bueno creo que entiendo su enfado estamos en el medio de la nada...

Estábamos rodeados por altísimos árboles y con suerte se podía ver el sol. El piso era de unas hojas resecas y las pisadas de los miembros que Iván atrás de el grupo resonaban fuertemente en el lugar. Habían 5 caminos distintos hechos de hojas y árboles. Me fije en mi celular y vi que aún tenía recepción, eran las 3:30 de el 15 de Agosto...esa fecha siempre me había resultado peculiar pero no tengo idea de porque.

-Tranquila Kido-Chan~ ya reviso-Kano reviso el mapa que llevaba sujetado con las 2 manos y pareció un poco sorprendido con algo, luego se volteó y miro a Kido con una sonrisa nerviosa.-P-pues parece que estaba leyendo el mapa al revés jajaja~-Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se tocó la mejilla con un dedo, creo que el sabía que le costaría caro, que digo, MUY caro.

Y tal y como había previsto unos segundos atrás Kano se ganó una paliza que difícilmente olvidaría.

-Bueno como el idiota de Kano nos mando en la dirección equivocada nos dividiremos en parejas para revisar todos los caminos. Hiyori y Hibiya lo siento pero no pueden ir juntos ya que son los menores y sus padres nos matarían si algo les pasara.

Al final los grupos quedaron asi:

Ayano y Shintaro (Pues Ayano lo convenció de ir con ella)-Túnel de la derecha

Kido y Kano (Kido quería vigilar a Kano)-Túnel del medio

Hibiya y Momo (El mencionado no quería, pero Momo lo obligo)-Túnel de la izquierda

Takane y Haruka (Bueno, la parejita del año tenía que estar junta)-Túnel de la izquierda-medio

¿Y yo? Pues tuve que ir sólo porque Hiyori dijo que prefería quedarse esperando en el lugar donde estábamos, no le gustaba mucho el bosque y dijo que aprovechará de dar "un recorrido turístico" como el de mis fantasías infantiles por el bosque.

Pues todos nos separamos en los grupos y fuimos a cada túnel que fuimos asignados y fui a el derecho-medio.

Después de un rato de caminata ya me había dado hambre, por lo que pare y empeze a comer un sándwich que había preparado antes por sí algo así pasaba. Al empezar a comer note que un arbusto cerca mío se estaba agitando. Al comienzo pensé que sólo era el viento pero al empezar a pasar el rato vi una sombra por lo que me estremecí y guarde todo lo que había sacado. Sólo con mi sándwich en mano me acerque un poco al arbusto y me fije que era de unas rosas azules, espera ¿Rosas azules? Esas se supone que no crecen naturalmente...parece que el monstruo tenía poderes de jardinería o algo así. Ahogue una Rosita y me fije mejor en lo que había frente al arbusto. Otro rosal pero esté de flores blancas y otro de flores rojas. Luego habían millones de flores de distintos colores adornando el pasto. Al girar un poco la cabeza vi a una chica haciendo una corona de flores. Su cabellera era larga y blanca, se veía muy tranquila haciendo la corona de flores pero...¿que hacia aquí sola? No creo que ella deba estar aquí, le iré a preguntar.

Mary Pov

Esta corona de flores me traía nostalgia, con Seto-Kun solíamos hacer coronas de flores hasta que anocheciera y el tuviera que irse a su casa.

Aún recuerdo el día en el que llegó a mi hogar. El era el único que me comprendía y aceptaba a pesar de ser un mounstro.

Kido-Chan era muy amable y me apoyaba cuando me equivocaba y me ayudaba a remediarlo.

Kano-san era muy malo conmigo aveces pero aún así eso animaba un poco la base.

Momo-Chan fue mi mejor amiga. ¡Siempre me animaba a seguir adelante con sus canciones!

Ene-Chan era muy amigable y siempre animaba todo.

Shintaro-Kun era un poco frío pero aún así se divertía mucho con nosotros en la base.

Hibiya-Kun era un poco malo pero aún así se que sólo era por su preocupación por Hiyori-san

Y pues Konoha-Kun no hablaba mucho pero creo que era por su pérdida de memoria,aún así era muy buena persona.

-Tendré que vivir sola soportando este calor, en todo caso fue mi decisión-recordando esto una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla aunque rápidamente me la seque al sentir una presencia, pensé que era mama ya que ya era tarde pero me encontré algo que nunca antes me espere.

**_ ¿S-Seto-Kun?_**

Ok Ok no me pegen por no saber escribir capítulos decentemente largos ;n; seque en algunas partes me bloqueaba y no sabía que escribir además estuve ayudando con lo que podía a una amiga con un Fanfic que pronto va a publicar -w- ~

Espero les haya gustado y espero me dejen un bonito review~


	3. Tristes memorias

¿...Seto-Kun...?

Un chico de una estatura bastante alta, de cabello azabache y ojos dorados me miraba fijamente, parece que quería decir algo pero algo lo detenía.

Seto Pov

Me arme de valor y trate de hablarle, aunque la vergüenza no me dejaba. Ella era muy bonita, era bajita y su cabello era blanco y largo. Sus ojos eran de un color rosa claro y su piel se veía muy delicada, como si fuera una muñeca.

-¿Q-que haces aquí? Es peligroso sabes, aquí dicen que hay un monstruo y creo que es peligroso que estés aquí-Genial Seto, encuentras a una chica en el medio del bosque y le dices eso. Parecerás pedófilo o algo así. Estaba hablando conmigo mismo y eso lo encontraba...incómodo. Sorprendentemente la chica sonrió tímidamente y me respondió.

-Suelo venir aquí de paseo, nunca me a pasado nada. Además disfruto mucho hacer coronas de flores ya que alguien muy importante para mi me enseño-tenia una voz muy bonita, ¿quién sería la persona que le enseño a hacer esas bellas coronas de flores? Se nota que las hace con mucho cariño...¿para quién las haría?

Me fije en que tenía algunas alrededor de ella, eran de ellas eran rojas, me recordaban a Shintaro y Ayano. una era rosa, me recordaba a Hiyori. Una era celeste y otra azul, La celeste me recordaba a. Hibiya y la azul a Takane. Una morada junto a una amarilla, me recordaban a Kano y a Kido. Una de color blanco, me recordaba a Konoha y una verde, al mirarla me recordaba a mi. Se qué duena estúpido ya que ella nunca nos vio ¿no? Pero bueno sólo nos queda soñar. Me fije que todas tenían una rosa roja en el centro, y destacaban en las coronas ¿Qué significaría esto?

Mary Pov

Valla Marry, que excusa más mala...sólo no quieres que te odie ¿verdad?...sentí como sí la serpiente de aclarar la mirada me molestara...en realidad fui una torpe...

Entonces fue cuando se me ocurrió hacer la pregunta que arruinaría mi vida:

-¿E-en que día estamos?-Sólo rogaba que no fuera aquel día, aquel día que trajo la tragedia..aquel interminable día de verano...pero como aprendí en esos tristes días los sueños no siempre se cumplen.

-Emm-El chico le dio una rápida vista a su celular-Es el 15 de agosto y pues son las 12:30 de la tarde ¿porque?

Sentí como mi corazón se despedazaba, era el día y la hora exacta, ¡No podía ser! Tenía qué idear una manera de irse ¡No quería que la tragedia se repitiera! No, mejor dicho no podía dejar que se repitiera o nadie sería feliz.

-Etto ¡m-me tengo que ir lo siento!-Tome rápidamente las coronas de flores que había echo, todas estaban echas pensando en mis amigos y decía cuidarlas, pero me tropecé con la nada y todas se desparramaron por el suelo, tome todas las que estaban cerca mío y me fui corriendo mientras el me miraba con una cara sorprendida y extrañada.

POV Seto

-¿Que fue eso?-dije, me disponía a irme pero algo en el suelo llamo mi atención, ¡era una de las coronas de la chica! ¡Se la debía ir a devolver ahora! La corona estaba echa con pequeños pastos acomodados delicadamente, era la única verde que había echo ella. Al tomarla sentí como sí algo recorriera mi cuerpo y sin darme cuenta empece a correr hacia donde había ido la chica.

Mientras corría estaba recordando algunos momentos que ¿viví? con aquella chica ¡Pero si era la primera vez que la había visto! No, no era así, algo me decía que no era así. Yo la conocía y descubriría de que aunque no fuera agradable, lo necesitaba y talvez eso aclararía estos extraños sentimientos que tengo hacia ella sin siquiera conocerla.

Corrí y corrí, sentía como el viento mecía a los árboles y chocaba frente a mi cansadas piernas que ya no daban más. Cuando creí que me había perdido encontré una casa muy alta, estaba junto a un lago y estaba echa de una madera muy clara. Había un balcón y varios pájaros de diferentes colores se reunían como si espectaran algo. Sólo una pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza ¿Quien tenía una casa en medio del bosque? Espera...¿no sería esta la casa de aquel monstruo? Con sólo pensarlo un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Escuche unos gritos muy fuertes dentro de la casa.

-¿¡En qué demonios pensabas Marry?! ¡Entiende de una vez que ese no es el mismo chico que conociste en las demás líneas temporales, este sólo es un imbécil que sí supiera quien eres te consideraría un monstruo!

-No hables así de Seto-Kun...¡Aunque digas eso no olvidaré a aquel chico que me rescato de la soledad de la cabaña del bosque!

¿Seto-Kun? ¿No estaría hablando la chica del bosque? ¿Porqué sabía mi apellido? ¿Otras líneas temporales? ¿Qué la rescato de la soledad de la cabaña del bosque?

¿Quien era aquella chica?

Como sí la respuesta viniera del cielo se respondió sola. Sentí unas pisadas y vi a la misma chica dela cabaña en aquel balcón. Sus ojos estaban rojos, no por llorar sino que estaban rojos ¿¡Ella era el monstruo?! Y ¿¡Quienes eran las otras voces?!

Cuando la chica poso la mirada en mi se asusto, por lo que calló del balcón hacia el río, fuera o no fuera un monstruo la fui a ayudar.

Cuando llegue ella estaba a salvo en la orilla.

-¿E-escuchaste todo no?-Asentí-¿Quieres respuestas?-volví a asentir-pues bien escucha con atención, te contare la historia de un pequeño monstruo.-Ella parecía un poco triste, pero necesitaba estas respuestas.

Ella empezó a relatarme la historia como sí fuera su vida.

Había una vez un pequeño **monstruo**, este **monstruo** vivía sólo en una cabaña y no tenía amigos ya que el pequeño **monstruo** tenía los ojos rojos y era la nieta de medusa.

Un día un chico se perdió en el bosque y llego a la casa de esta chica, ella al vivir siempre sola se asusto y callo mientras el chico abría la puerta.

El chico le dijo "No tengas miedo, yo era como tu y siempre tenía miedo" El chico le contó que también tenía los ojos rojos y había llegado a la cabaña porque escucho los tristes pensamientos de ella.

Un día aquel chico la saco de la cabaña y la llevo a la ciudad donde más de sus amigos con los ojos rojos la esperaban con los brazos abiertos, el **monstruo** estaba muy feliz y ahí aprendió el significado de la felicidad, y además poco a poco se enamoró de el chico que la saco de la cabaña.

Un día una de las serpientes que les daban poderes y ojos rojos a los chicos se reveló y tomó el cuerpo de uno de los amigos de la chica, el mato al chico del cual la chica se había enamorado, además mato a todos los amigos de la chica.

Ella estaba sola con la serpiente que se reveló y** se hundió en la desesperación**, uso sus **monstruosos **poderes y retrocedió el tiempo pidiendo volver a ver a sus amigos.

Eso se repitió incontables veces y cada vez ocurría lo mismo

Pero una vez eso no fue así.

La chica estaba tan sumida por la desesperación después de recordar todas las veces en las que involucró a sus amigos en la tragedia, que **deseó no conocerlos** para así lograr un mundo más feliz.

Y cuando la chica creyó que había logrado salvar la felicidad de sus amigos...

El chico del cual ella se había enamorado volvió y la hizo recordar todo.

La chica lloraba desconsoladamente, estaba consciente de que aquel chico era yo y eso hacia aún peor la situación...

Marry Pov

Ni yo sabía porque le había contado todo eso...solamente te empeoraría su vida saberlo...estaba mirando al suelo mientras lloraba, no quería que me vieran llorar.

-¡Seto-Kun!-escuche unas voces familiares...debe ser el Mekakushi-dan...no quiero ver...¡No quiero!

Ahí todo se tornó negro y sentí como mi cabeza dolía.

Seto Pov

-¡Seto-Kun!-vi como desde el bosque salían las chicas y los chicos (incluida Hiyori, al parecer la habían ido a buscar) Shintaro cargaba un corto tronco.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Shintaro golpeo a Marry con el tronco.

Miraba atónito la escena, ¿porqué? ¿¡Porqué la golpearon sí ella no era mala?! Gritaba en mi mente, sonaba estúpido pero eso era lo que hacia.

-¿¡Qué hiciste?!-Grite, algo que no era común en mi por mi alegre ánimo-¿¡Porqué la golpeaste?!

-No importa cuanto la defiendas, ella era el monstruo y eso vinimos a hacer, exterminar al monstruo.-Shintaro sonaba distante...sus palabras me llegar como lanzas y a lo menos quería hacer algo por aquella chica...

-¿la podemos llevar a casa?-Necesitaba hacerlo...la tenía que ayudar.

-Pues sí tu quieres lo puedes hacer...-Kano se había acercado,Vivíamos juntos después de haber perdido a nuestros padres en un accidente.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!-Dije mientras cargaba a la chica en mi espalda, ella no sangraba por el golpe y al parecer sólo la dejo inconsciente un rato.

Primero que nada, siento no haber actualizado ;3;, estaba ocupada y , apesar de tener el capitulo listo, no encontraba el momento para publicarlo qwwp. Espero poder actualizar más rápido depués uvu

lose loes, hice a Shintaro todo un maldito, pero esque era el único que lo podía hacer xD

El mekakushi-dan, próximamente raptando niñas cuarto medusa del bosque solo en cines (?

espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, el cual no pude arreglar antes de publicar ya que sí no lo publicaba ahora no lo haría nunca u-u

Abrazos para los que leyeron esto 3~


End file.
